Only the Young and Foolish
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: Gary stood up, scraping his chair back, causing a loud screeching echo to resonate. "I spoke to you for about ten minutes a couple of weeks ago and now you expect me to believe that you're pregnant?" Oldrival and slight Pokeshipping. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm baaacckkk! And with a new story no less! This is something that I've alwasy wanted to write but never did so I've decided to do it now! I mean, why not just go for it, right? Before I let you read on, I've included a summary in here. Here's hoping tis story goes down well and let me know what you think at the end!**

Summary

Leaf and Gary hadn't always seen eye to eye despite growing up as neighbours and being forced to be friends. Sure they'd talk sometimes but deep down they were more enemy than friends. But after a night together, and discovery of a baby on the way, can that help settle their differences and bring them together? Oldrival and slight pokeshipping.

Chapter 1

Leaf sat on the edge of her bed. Surely not... But then why had it not come at all? It always came at the same time every month without fail. It just simply couldn't be... But then...

But then she did have that night with him. And he has been her only one in a while so...

Leaf looked at the test in her hands and slowly removed her thumb from the little window, just enough to make out the edge of the horizontal line, then, nervously, a bit more and... There it was, the vertical line that intersected the horizontal to produce a plus sign. Her eyes widened in recognition. What should she do?

The test was positive. She was pregnant. She was sure of it too. It was her third test in two days and the other two she took yesterday read the same darn result. One test could lie but three? Things were looking more and more grim. At twenty one, with her final year of university to go and her whole life ahead of her and bright looking, she was sure she was not ready to settle down into a structured, normal life. Ever.

Leaf picked up her phone and picked up her phone and clicked onto the only social media app she used and clicked onto his profile.

Gary Oak.

He was smart, good-looking, an arrogant prick and a womaniser, often testing his skills to see how many woman he could sweep of their feet and onto his bed. How did Leaf fall for that? She was not sure of how, after all, she had grown up with him, and although they had not always gotten along she of all people should've been aware that he was just putting his moves on her that night when they were at a mutual friend's party with all that drink flowing. And people dancing closely; maybe too closely in hindsight.

How was she going to break the news to him? She hadn't spoken to him since that night. She had used the early morning as a cover to escape his flat while the boy was still asleep the next day. They had not exchanged numbers nor were they ever close enough to keep each other's number up to date. Leaf was sure that his phone number was different from when he was sixteen, the last time they had undertaken a project together back in high school.

It seemed her only option left was to let him know through social media but was that wise? To Leaf, conversations over social media always only seemed useful for casual, short-lived "hey, how's it going?" type conversations, not the "hey, I'm pregnant and the baby is yours, by the way. Have a nice day" type.

How was she supposed to word this so that she could say it without it being awkward? She could ask for his email address! Yes, she could email him the news in the form of a newsletter and... No, that was stupid. Of course such news should not be broken via email. She'd have to tell him in person. Maybe she could email the news to her parents instead... With the conclusion reached, leaf plucked up the courage to send the boy a message...

"Hi, how are you?"

Leaf shifted her thumb to the backspace button and held it there, erasing the message. Too casual.

"Hi, I've got something to say. Can we meet up?"

Leaf repeated her actions and deleted the message. To Leaf, it felt like she was inviting him out to confess her feelings to him, which by the way, she did NOT have any feelings for him.

She sat and thought about how to approach him in the message. She typed and deleted several times over and eventually gave up. There was no way this was going to happen so instead of facing her problems, Leaf chose to escape it for the meantime. She stepped of the bed, her usual oomph absent, and popped her shoes on, picked up her bag and stepped out of her flat that she shared with her friend, Misty, who she had met when she started her first year of university.

Leaf walked down to her nearby cafe and picked up and coffee then headed to the library where she continued on with her lab reports and research proposals.

She spent most of the day absorbed in her work, her mind only occasionally drifting to her growing baby but she quickly snapped herself out of that particular thought and pushed on.

Beep. Beep.

Leaf looked down at her phone.

_Misty._

She opened up thee text and read it.

_Hey, where are you? I thought it was fajita night tonight! Are you coming home for that? x_

Leaf looked at the time. It was almost seven already.

_Hi, yes! Of course! When have I ever missed fajita night! I'm at the library just now. Be back in a bit xxxxxxx_

With that Leaf finished off where she was and packed up her bag and, once packed, she stood up and as she did so felt light headed, almost passing out. She could feel herself hit the ground as she fell; only losing consciousness momentarily.

"You okay there?" Asked a voice.

Leaf slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at where the voice came from, although she already knew who it was – she could tell from the lack of concern in the tone.

The father. Gary. He stood nonchalantly leaning against the shelf as he skimmed through the pages of a textbook.

Leaf looked at him blankly from her position on the ground and tried to think of something to say, but all that came out was, "the carpet here is lovely" before promptly climbing back onto her feet.

"Leaf? Gary?"

Both brunets turned to see Ash, the mutual friend's party that they had both attended, the guy who Leaf now saw as the catalyst (amongst many other things) to her problem. Ash was someone both Leaf and Gary had known since childhood. He was often the third member of any group projects they did and acted as a peacemaker between both Gary and Leaf's opposing flamboyant personalities.

"Ash, you're here late." Leaf said, Gary on the other hand just continued on with his reading, ignoring the black haired boy.

Ash ignored the girl's statement. "Are you okay, Leaf? That looked like quite a nasty fall."

"Apparently she likes the carpet." Gary stated completely deadpan.

"Really?" Ash replied as he looked down at the floor.

Leaf often wondered how Ash had managed to get into university, never mind a top university like Celadon.

"What are you doing here, Ash? Should you not be at mine for fajita night already? Misty's not going to be happy about both of us being late." Leaf said.

"I was just leaving."

"Me too."

"Shall we go together?"

"Sure."

"Bye Gary." Ash said as he and Leaf began to leave the library. They walked out of the library in silence and it wasn't until they were halfway home that Ash spoke up. "Leaf, we've known each other for a long time, right?"

Leaf looked at Ash, "Of course! You're my oldest friend! You know everything about me." _Except for one thing.  
><em>  
>"Then can we be honest?"<p>

"Of course."

"Are you seriously okay? You've been a bit different lately. Are you sick or something?" Ash asked and put a hand on Leaf's forehead which Leaf playfully batted away.

Sure Leaf had felt a tiny bit sick lately and sure she had had a lot on her mind and she had been a lot more tired lately but... Since when was Ash so observant? Leaf always remembered that time she broke her wrist when she was eight and how it took Ash a week to notice the mammoth cast around her hand!

"I've been okay, just uni has been stressful this year with coursework and exams coming up so soon." Leaf said, even though she was sure that was a lie. Leaf never let her work get the best of her; in fact, she thrived on the challenge of dealing with several tasks on her plate, her academic plate at least.

But she knew one thing for sure. She needed to act on things fast. If Ash noticed something is wrong with her, it was only a matter of time before the more observant people around her noticed too and act upon it.

* * *

><p><em>Hi, we need to talk in person.<em>

Leaf stared at the writing on her phone screen until it faded into darkness. Did that sound appropriate? Maybe?

She deleted the message anyway and started typing again.

_Hi. We need to talk. In person. And no, it's not a love confession or anything crazy or wild like that._

Was that pushy? Yes. Most definitely.

Knock. Knock.

Leaf quickly shoved her phone under her pillow and looked at the ginger haired girl who had popped her head in.

"Hi." Leaf greeted with a smile.

"I'm about to serve dessert, you coming out for this."

"Of course." Leaf replied with enthusiasm and leaped off her bed, trying to act as normal as possible. She followed Misty to the kitchen area.

"What're you doing in there?" Misty asked as she cut a slice of apple pie and skilfully placed it on a clean plate without it crumbling in the slightest, and pushed it in front of Leaf who had taken a seat on the barstool across the breakfast bar.

"Just coursework and stuff. I can't believe all my deadlines are approaching so soon!" Leaf said as she shoved a forkful of pie into her mouth. She had made the decision to, for now, avoid telling Misty anything. That reminded her, she's have to sneakily empty the tests out of her bins before Misty offers to clean her room and stumbles upon it.

Leaf watched as Misty cut two more slices and plated it up then cling filmed the pie and stowed it away. "I'm going to take this next door; Ash'll probably want some too. Are coming over?"

Leaf eyed Misty up. "Me? Come over and be a third wheel? No thanks. I'm in a very committed relationship with my work."

Misty looked at Leaf, offended by her insinuation. "Ash and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"If you insist." Leaf said as Misty left and nipped across the hall where Ash stayed.

All alone, Leaf grabbed her plate and re-entered her bedroom and sat on her bed, taking one more mouthful of pie before setting her plate down on her bedside table and digging out her phone from under her pillow. Unlocking her phone and looking back at where she had left off, Leaf almost dropped her phone in shock.  
><em><br>Gary Oak is typing._

Why is Gary Oak typing?

Leaf had unintentionally sent the message. And worst of all, Gary had replied with his number followed by the words "call me."

* * *

><p>Leaf sat and waited anxiously at a cafe on the other side of the city. The last thing she'd want is to taint her favourite cafe with memories of what was going to happen today (in her mind, there was no way the news was going to go down well with Gary). She had spent a considerable amount of time convincing Gary that she had to speak to him in person last night before he finally agreed to meet her.<p>

Leaf glanced nervously on her watch. The king hand was almost on the three. Fifteen minutes. The boy was fifteen minutes late but it felt much longer than that.

She almost bounced off her seat when she heard the door open and (finally) saw Gary make an appearance. He took his time and ordered a coffee at the counter before he casually strode over and took the seat across from Leaf.

"What took you so long!" Leaf asked anxiously. She tried not to yell, it was a small cafe after all and she did not need everyone knowing about her condition. They may have been on the other side of town but word travelled fast around the area. Leaf was pretty certain that the girl sitting on the far side went to her uni and that it was not her paranoia playing tricks on her.

"Don't know if you've noticed but we're not exactly close to where I stay." Gary retorted. "And thanks for greeting me oh-so politely there."

Leaf pulled a face at him. That was something she was used to hearing from him back when they studied together at high school. "Point taken but you could've said something. I've been waiting!"

"I'm pretty sure whatever it is you wanted to say could've been said on the phone."

"I'd think not! I can't tell you that... I..." Leaf let out a frustrated groan. Picturing the conversation in her head was hard but trying to say it was a million times worse.

Gary eyed her suspiciously, then the waitress who set his mug on the table amorously, then back at Leaf suspiciously again.

"Look, I'm just going to come out and say it..." Leaf took a few deep breaths and eventually managed to let the words come out, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was, to Leaf, an uncomfortable silence that followed her news. Gary had remained silent and drank his coffee as if he had heard nothing. What was this? Did he hear her? Or was this some sort of way he adopts to try to cope with news. Leaf was trying to read his reaction and when she decided that he had been given enough time to digest the news, she spoke up.

"Well?"

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

Leaf was insulted. "Excuse me? Why do you think I'd lie about something like that?"

"Are you hearing yourself?" Gary asked rhetorically then paused. He stood up, scraping his chair back. "I spoke to you for about ten minutes a couple of weeks ago and now you expect me to believe you're pregnant?"

Leaf stood up too, flustered, and looked around nervously. "Don't say it so loudly!"

The pair sat back down, Leaf feeling particularly nervous and Gary eyeing Leaf suspiciously. She had to admit, Gary did make her news sound maybe just slightly absurd.

"Look, whether you believe me or not, it's the truth but it was just so you know..." Leaf tailed off. Maybe she hadn't thought this through completely. What did she expect from him?

Maybe she had expected him to say he'd stay by her and support her. Or maybe she had expected him to know what she should do, for him to guide her. Whatever the reaction she had hoped for, she was sure about one thing: this was not what she was expecting. Judging from his reaction though, Leaf had to make a swift decision about what to do next.

"I know it's a lot to take in so... I'm just going to leave you to think about it. But bear in mind I am going to break this news to my parents."

And with that Leaf left, leaving Gary on his own.

* * *

><p>Leaf dug around her bag for her keys and before she had even stepped foot into the flat she could hear Ash and Misty's conversation through the door.<p>

"What's going on in here? I can hear you two outside!" Leaf said as she strode over to the couch. She looked at Ash's laptop and on it was a party invitation in the process of being made up. "Are you throwing _another_ party?"

"Mm-hm. Everybody's deadlines are within the next two days so I'm throwing a party on Friday night." Ash explained as he decided who to invite.

"We're still planning who to invite and what time at but we're thinking of just using both flat's so we can invite more people this time." Misty added as she concentrated on pointing at certain names on screen and pulling a face. "We'll make you a host too, in a moment."

"Okay." Leaf said then left the pair to plan the event. Once inside the room, Leaf shut the door behind her and leaned her back against it, sinking down as she recalled what had happened that day so far. She had met up with her baby's father, told him about their situation and... Came home only knowing that he thought that what she had said was a joke. That she was a joke and nothing more.

It wasn't easy trying to pick herself up from the thought, after all, she had hoped for... Well, she wasn't sure what she had hoped for. In her head, she had only planned as far as telling him but she had never ventured into his reaction.

Leaf shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about these things. She had deadlines to meet and she was not about to let a baby stop her from meeting them. She packed up her books and headed out to the library once again.

* * *

><p>Leaf found that time passed much quicker when she had her head engorged in her studies. In the few hours that she had been there Leaf had managed to complete the majority of her work. She leaned back on her seat and stretched and yawned, relieving herself from all the stress from working before she rose.<p>

She had surprised herself. Leaf hadn't expected to be able to do so much despite the waves of nausea and her breaks to rest her eyes.

Leaf looked around her to see that the majority of people had left already; in fact, there was only one other person left on the far side of the floor. At least that's what she assumed since there were several books left opened and strewn across the desk and a jacket that hung over the back of the seat. The more Leaf looked at the jacket, the more familiar it looked. It looked exactly like the one Gary was sporting earlier on in the day.

At the thought of the boy, Leaf could feel her inside churn and her stomach contents rise up into her throat. She made a dash for the bathroom before she vomited all over the place. Leaf leaned over the toilet and gripped the edge as she heaved.

Sitting on the floor next to the toilet Leaf could recall several other bad days however, none of which topped today.

* * *

><p>The following two days passed in a blur. Leaf had followed the full routine of waking up, attending classes and studying with the occasional necessity to keep function woven within the day as well as the odd waves of nausea.<p>

It was Friday morning and as per usual, Leaf had managed to complete her work on schedule and submit in the early morning, a good few hours before the deadline just to be safe.

Leaf made herself comfortable at an empty desk by the window at the library and decanted the books from her bag. Even though her coursework had been submitted and were now out of sight and out of mind, she still had her exams to be concerned with, and just because everyone else had started celebrating the last of their coursework submission, that did not mean Leaf was allowed to skip her study regime; although she had planned to finish work earlier than usual today. After all it was the day of the party.

The party was actually something that lingered in Leaf's mind all week. Student party parties were always alcohol fuelled and Leaf pondered how she was going to get away without drinking. Ash had made Leaf and Misty hosts of the party too and they were expected to be more drunk than their guests but all Leaf could think about was the little life that was slowly growing in her belly.

She had thought about abstaining from drinks but then she'd be judged for being the loner in a corner. She thought about buying bottles of vodka and substituting its contents with water to fool everyone around her and using the vodka to spike the punch. After all, the more drunk her guests were, the less likely they were to notice that Leaf was one hundred percent sober; the only one who would be completely sober.

Leaf shook her head and instead started to work on her notes. It was best if she left all thoughts of tonight out of her mind for the time being.

A couple of hours passed before Leaf packed up her belongings and left the library, returning back to her flat to find that their furniture had been re-arranged by Misty and Ash in preparation to fit all their party guests and their drinks and the homemade alcoholic punch. She could hear the sound of music playing in the flat from Misty's room as she dressed into a red dress that clung to her body and a pair of strappy sandals.

Leaf entered her room and shut the door behind her. There wasn't much time left for her to decide what to do. It was looking like she was going to have to wing it and hope for the best. She was hoping that no one would even pay her much attention.

Leaf prepared herself for the night ahead, taking a brisk shower and changing into her party outfit of a light green dress and ankle boots before quickly adding a small touch of make-up. She then quickly decanted the contents from her bottle of vodka into an old water bottle and slipped it under her bed before she filled the now empty bottle with ordinary tap water.

It wasn't long before the first of the party guests started to arrive. The music was playing and the drinks started to flow too, and Leaf was still in her room, trying to delay seeing people for as long as she could. Under normal circumstances, Leaf would be out there mingling and being the spirit of the party, one of the main driving forces, encouraging people to play games and getting people absolutely wasted.

Misty had popped in a couple of times already to see what Leaf was up to and each time Leaf had pretended to be preoccupied with a phone call from back home. No one ever questioned that – it was like an unwritten rule.

It was nine before Leaf had left her room to mingle, an hour after the first guests arrived and some were already away with the fairies and hooking up after a few days of abstaining due to deadlines. Leaf scanned the room for the safest place to stand. She could see the green headed party goers and his friends- the snobby law group, as Leaf liked to refer to them as- and decided to avoid them (there was no doubt that they'd make her drink endless wine). In another group was the blue haired girl that Leaf had often shared good, drunken heart to heart conversations with, once in their bathtub but mostly in the cubical of the lady's room in many clubs.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she could vaguely make out a familiar form. Gary was here. She could feel him watch her for a moment before she moved off to the drinks table and placed her bottle of "vodka" down and poured some into a glass, topped off with some lemonade.

"Hey Leaf." Crap. Someone started a conversation. And it was Dawn no less.

"Hi Dawn, how're you? Are you having a good time?" Leaf asked. She tried to act natural, but not so natural as to give off the impression that she was completely sober.

"I'm great, this is a great party! Everyone is beautiful and is that vodka you have?" Dawn asked as she lifted Leaf's bottle of "vodka" and proceeded to take a long swig, then pulled a face afterwards. "Ewww, I never understand why people drink that stuff."

Leaf blinked at Dawn. Could that girl really not tell that she had actually just drunk water? "It's cheap." Leaf replied casually then proceeded to lift her plastic cup to her lips, only to have it taken out of her hands by... Gary.

The boy had moved from his position across the room from the group he was talking to and next to Leaf and Dawn at the drinks table.

"Ladies." He greeted charmingly with his smile that could make a girl swoon.

"Hi Gary!" Dawn said excitedly as she jumped and hugged him before taking a sip of whatever he had in his cup.

Leaf watched in as Dawn slowly let herself slide off his body and then bounce off to talk to another group of party-goers. It was only Gary and Leaf left at the drinks table. Leaf didn't know what to say to him. Whatever she'd come out with must surely be awkward.

"IF you really are then you shouldn't be having this." Gary said, breaking the silence. He downed Leaf's cup of diluted lemonade and plonked the cup on the table.

"I am and that was just a lemonade and water." Leaf said and lifted her bottle. "This is not what it says on the label."

The silence between the two returned. They stood and watched people for a moment before Misty and Ash appeared out of nowhere with a six pack of beer each. Ash broke into the wrapper and started to pull the cans free from their binding and handed them to Misty.

"One for you." She said and handed a can to Leaf and then turned to Gary, "And one for you too." She shoved one into Gary's hands too before cracking open one for herself and one for Ash.

"Cheers to another successful night!" Ash said as he lifted his can up.

Misty reciprocated his action and then proceeded to drink her can.

Leaf looked over towards Gary and had noticed that he was drinking his can too. Acting fast, Leaf pretended to take a drink too.

"Hey, isn't that Melody over there?" Ash said as he pointed to a girl at the far side of the room.

"Yeah. Let's go say hi." Misty said then left with Ash.

Once again it was just Leaf and Gary left.

"What am I going to do with this?" Leaf asked as she took a whiff of the contents hen proceeded to pull a face to show her disapproval. Did beer always smell that rancid?

Without saying a word, Gary switched her full can for his empty one and started to drink hers while Leaf just stared blank from her hands to him and back. She had to admit, sometimes, just sometimes, that Gary was quite a looker. He always had perfectly spiked hair and the most mesmerising blue eyes. If only he acted so gentlemanly as he did there and not like the stuck up prick he actually is all the time.

"You downed yours?" Leaf asked as she watched Gary. He was facing straight ahead, watching the crowd as he leaned against the table.

"There's not that much in a can." Gary said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Leaf mumbled as she too leaned back against the table. She had a feeling she was going to need him around her a lot tonight.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) if you did, let me know and I'll be happy and I'll try to update again soon! I'm in a writing kind of mood just now!<p>

silver-hedgehog

x x x


End file.
